take me out
by Misari
Summary: Sólo una cita romántica con Orga podía terminar con un tipo con la nariz rota y los dos expulsados del restautante para toda la vida. [Para CattivaRagazza] [Esto es asqueroamente fluff].


**O** key, esto es algo que surgió pura y eternamente gracias a **Cattivamp**. Acá hay muchos de sus headcannons que hago míos pero que originalmente son de ella –y hay un par de guiños de su extensa colección de historias de Saber. Y como no puede ser de otra manera, este Orfus es un regalito para que lo estruje y grite como fangirl en ataque de histeria. El título, _take me out_ , es de una canción de **SCANDAL** y que recomiendo enormemente; también me inspiró. Espero que lo disfrutes, alma gemela, y espero que ustedes también. _Bon apettit!_

 **Renuncia:** Todo de Mashima, grr.

 **PD:** Este es el tercer fic que publico en un día. Estoy _on fire_ niños.

* * *

 **take me out.**

* * *

Orga no es del tipo de persona que va y salta en defensa de su amor cual caballero de la Edad Media. Eso no le pega ni con plasticola industrial. Si el salta en defensa de alguien es porque le entra en ganas, punto, no porque siga algún estereotipo de novela rosa barata –esas que lee Sting en secreto y se encuentran siempre en descuento en las librerías porque qué pobre e inculta alma las compraría. Por ende, si va a golpear a alguien, no necesita de ninguna excusa superior. Ha golpeado a gente por menos que una moneda de medio centavo, como la vez que Yukino se lo pidió porque una fulana le había robado "su" chaqueta en un día rebajas.

Tampoco es que considere que Rufus necesite que alguien lo defienda. Cristo, no. El mago es perfectamente capaz de despellejar a alguien con sus manos, hasta se lee libros de tortura para _saber por si acaso_. Nadie quiere hacer enojar a Rufus, y aparte de la señorita, cuando se enoja es mejor… estar en el Polo. Y el más lejano de los polos, que vendría a ser el Polo Sur, si no se equivoca –no es que sea experto en geografía, eso déjenselo a… Rufus.

No es ninguna de esas razones por las que decide romperle la nariz a ese tipejo. La cuestión es, vale, no tiene problema en golpear a nadie y sabe mejor que nadie que Rufus no es ninguna damisela en apuros, es sólo que no puede permitir que nadie, nadie, absolutamente nadie, le diga semejante cosa a Rufus en su presencia y salga ileso. Y repite para sus adentros: n-a-d-i-e. Ni se lo permitía a la señorita o a Yukino, que conste; no tiene ninguna excepción. Es por eso que le rompe la nariz. Así, de una, con un puñetazo certero y toda la fuerza que puede conectar y mezclar con la furia. Así, con la sangre chorreando al piso y salpicando entre sus nudillos. Así, rompiendo hueso –que música bonita- ante la mirada atónita del propio tipejo y Rufus.

Es que nadie interrumpe su puta cita en una hermosa noche de verano para soltar insultos, mucho menos el mozo que los atiende y que se supone tiene que hacer todo lo que ellos digan, muchísimo menos si lleva planeando esa cena desde la muerte de los dragones. Eligió ese restaurant precisamente por su elegancia, comida y atención, todo pensando en Rufus. Y viene este tal imbécil en el medio de una conversación muy amena sobre estrategias, en el medio de su calentamiento –Orga estaba a punto de apoyar su mano contra la de Rufus- y viene el muy idiota a interrumpirlos sobre vinos. ¡Vinos! ¡A él que carajo le importan los vinos! Él toma cerveza, y Rufus no bebe bebidas alcohólicas. Y la conversación se tuerce, Orga no tiene idea de por qué, y va, el mozo-imbécil, con el orgullo herido –nadie puede competir contra Rufus en una discusión- soltando el insulto que desata el desastre.

—Disculpe, señor, si tiene el coño muy constreñido.

Eso, exactamente _eso_ , es algo que no puede tolerar. Ni iba a dejar pasar.

Y el resto es historia conocida: sangre, y crujidos, y el griterío de la gente horrorizada –como si no les gustara ver a dos tipos agarrándose a las trompadas, o en este caso, a uno rompiéndole la nariz al otro- y el manager pidiéndoles amablemente que se retiren y no vuelvan en la vida a pisar el restaurant y la condenada noche arruinada.

Ahora, caminando a la par devuelta al gremio, Orga se siente miserable. ¡Tantas molestias para desperdiciarlas por un imbécil! Adiós a la noche perfecta que iba a terminar en sexo salvaje cerca del amanecer. Y él que quería demostrarle a la señorita –y no porque hubiera apostado ni mucho menos, pffff, qué ideas locas- que ellos podían ser más ruidosos que cualquiera. ¡Injusticia divina, eso es!

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

Orga endereza los hombros, de pronto siendo consciente que les queda un largo trecho hasta el gremio.

—¿Por qué fue qué?

—Ya sabes —Rufus hace el gesto de un puño—. Romperle la nariz al mozo.

—¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio?

—¿Cuándo no hablo en serio?

Largo, largo es el trecho. Es la última vez que decide ir a un restaurant por recomendación de la señorita. Minerva tiene pésimos gustos en restaurant. La próxima le pregunta a Rogue.

—Pensé que eso era obvio —ante toda respuesta, Rufus enarca las cejas. Hasta serio es sensual y le pregunta por qué golpeó a ese imbécil el muy hijo de… ¡no, no, concentración, Orga, concentración!—. Vale, vale. Ya sabes, porque te insultó.

—¿Por esa estupidez?

—¡No es ninguna estupidez! —protesta. Ah, no, eso es el colmo. Se ofende, claro que se ofende, y decide –por muy berriche estilo Sting que le suene y eso le duela en el orgullo- no hablarle en el resto del camino. Largo, largo es el trecho, ¿no es esa la silueta del gremio a lo lejos? Alguien lo insulta, y lo insulta feo, él lo defiende y lo único que le dice es que es una estupidez. ¡Encima se atreve a cuestionarlo! Se cruza de brazos.

—¿Estás haciendo un berrinche?

—No.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no.

—A mí me lo parece.

—Que bien.

Rufus suspira. A Orga le parece muy bien que suspire. Si quiere, puede suspirar todo el camino a casa. Pasan unos minutos de pleno silencio, y por fin, a lo lejos, se puede distinguir la silueta del gremio. La noche de sexo salvaje está más lejana que nunca y Orga ya no sabe por qué cuernos está tan molesto, si por la cena arruinada, por el mozo-imbécil o por la indiferencia de Rufus. Vale, que tampoco se esperaba una medalla conmemorativa ni una aprobación explicita. Vuelve a decirlo, Rufus no es ninguna damisela en apuros. Pero. Con un simple gracias bastaría.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras —habla al fin Rufus. Demasiada tensión en el aire. Y calor, uf, cuánto calor—. Intelectualmente era inferior. Es decir, ¿qué clase de imbécil compara un Malbec con un Chardonnay?

Sólo Rufus puede discutir sobre vinos sin haberlos probado en su vida.

—La clase de imbécil que te insulta.

Se miran, se miran y saltan chispas por el aire. Y el calor sube. Porque muy en berrinche que se encuentre Orga, la voz, el tono, se desliza hacia abajo, y sus palabras son suaves cuando chocan contra los oídos de Rufus. Están cargadas de tanto cariño, de tanta preocupación, de tanta furia. y Rufus no puede hacer otra cosa más que olvidar la estúpida discusión, el condenado insulto y los problemas que hicieron de esa noche una muy movida, para acercarse a Orga y acariciarle la mejilla ante su expectante y luego sorprendida mirada.

—¿Y esto?

—Una especie de gracias.

Orga sonríe y atrapa esa mano, tan cálida, tan suave, tan él; esas manos que saben amar libros y piel. (Y porqué el calor sigue subiendo).

—¿No hay más? —pregunta, pícaro.

—Tal vez.

Y juguetón, Rufus se inclina. Y los labios se encuentran. Y pasa algo parecido a cuando chocan los planetas –aunque Orga no sepa ni jota sobre los planetas, supone que besar a Rufus se acerca a eso. Y hay mucha piel, y mucha carne, y mucha lengua y uf, ese maldito calor que sigue subiendo, justo como sus manos. Las caderas de Rufus siempre le dan la bienvenida a sus manos. Encajan perfecto. Las manos del rubio también encuentran su lugar: el cuello de Orga también le da la bienvenida. Y ah, siguen en el medio de la calle camino al gremio. Y…

—¿Podemos correr? —hay ansiedad en su tono de voz. Rufus se ríe y juega con sus manos detrás de su cuello. _Joder_ , esas manos.

—Vamos a transpirar.

—Y qué, si tengo planeado que transpiremos _más_.

—Mmm —se lo piensa un poco y de mentira, sólo porque le gusta ver la expresión en el rostro de Orga—. De acuerdo.

Corren con el calor apretando la piel y el sudor bajando por la frente; el gremio cada vez más, más cerca. La sangre de Orga comienza a bailar por sus venas y se ríe. Al final la noche de sexo salvaje deja de ser una ilusión y se vuelve una realidad tan palpable que le entra ansiedad. Si cada vez que lleve a Rufus a una cita las cosas van a terminar _así_ –rompiendo narices, recibiendo besos por agradecimiento y disfrutando de lo que segura será el mejor sexo de su vida- bueno, tiene que organizar citas más seguido. Mucho más seguido.

¡Ese bendito calor!

...

...


End file.
